The Pixie and the Mosh Pit/The Pixie and the Palimpsest
The Pixie and the Palimpsest, otherwise known as 'The Pixie and the Mosh Pit'On Youtube, is the fifth episode of Season 1, also known as Dimension 20: Fantasy High Adaine gets a new admirer. Fabian makes his papa proud. Kristen steps out of her comfort zone. Plot The group arrives at the Basrar's Soda Fountain where they meet Basrar, an ice cream djinn. Battle damaged and enjoying milkshakes, they review their spoils of victory from the last battle. Johnny Spell's little black book has crystal numbers (Sam Nightingale, Penny Luckstone, Katia Cleaver, Danielle Barstock and Antiope Jones), a planner with the last Friday of the month booked as "Tea Time" and lots of dance rehearsals, and crossed out new unnamed crystal numbers with PINs and activation codes with one on the number on the last page that is not crossed out. Also found on him where, the switchblade comb, the source the of his warlock power, a burner crystal, unopened or activated and a palimpsest with someone trapped inside. Adaine shares what she learnt from her identify spell about the palimpsest and the girl trapped inside. The group talks to Basrar and Fig's detects a deep sadness within him, but when questioned he claims all is good and Kristen is unable to reach out to him. Adaine suggests the AV club could help free the trapped girl. Kristen casts detect good and evil on the palimpsest comes to see if it might be a demon inside but detects neither alignment, either being obscured or having no celestial/infernal magic. Riz investigates and finds its a powerful piece of arcana tech that has been banged up by the use powerful magic- it's scratched and cracked to be able to hold the person and keep her inside. Fabian suggests they call the police instead of dealing with it themselves but he is accused of being a goody-two-shoes. He insists again and Bud Cubby, the halfling dad, speaks up, reminding the group that they had been sitting with the Cubby family the whole time. Bud and his wife, Daisy, express anti-institutional sentiments, reminding the group of police corrupt and bias especially that felt by minority groups within Spyre. Despite being surprised at the couple's anarchosocialism but have no reason to believe that they are dangerous and thanks them for ride and the ice cream. The halflings promise they'll keep the groups' secrets, and Fig says they might one day need someone connected like them. Gorgug again suggests that they go the AV club with the palimpsest and the group agrees to keep it and not risk it getting taken by the police. Adaine casts the identify spell this time on the switchblade, which turns out to be a comb, not a knife. It is actually a phylactery, or pact boon, to serve as a symbol of the promise between Johnny Spells and his benefactor, Gorthalax the Insatiable, a demonic prince that gave him his power for spellcasting, Gorthalax is identified as a fallen angel of Sol, the sun god, and fell during the reign and fall of Kalvaxis, the emperor of the Red Waste. Riz remembers that the rune page from the corn fight was created by a fallen angel. The pact between Johnny Spells and Gorthalax would have involved taboo behaviour and obligations to fulfil to maintain the use of the switchblade. Fig wonders if Gorthalax could be her dad since he's a demon, but the group dismisses the possibility. Fig gives a speech about being hard to read but that she's proud of their group and then runs home suddenly in unnecessary embarrassment. Basrar, comes over to check how they're going and offers the group a wish as long as it's ice cream related. Adaine wishes for ice cream later at an undetermined time and Basrar grants it. They then all go home to sleep. The next day, they arrive and Fig gifts Gorgug a set of drum sticks, saying music is the right medium to express his rage, but maybe not singing. At his locker Gorgug meetsZelda, a satyr who shyly compliments him on his drum sticks. He can tell she thinks he is cool and likes him so they flirt awkwardly until Ragh comes behind Gorgug and slams his head into the locker. Ragh calls him a freak and Gorgug begins to sing to himself in order to calm down. This both enrages and delights Ragh more and he throws Gorgug across the hall, sending Gorgug into a rage. Gorgug, spins Ragh in a circle around him and hurls him down the hallway. Ragh runs off bloody and crying. Zelda looks at Gorgug terrified as he comes out of a rage and apologises to her. The group heads to the AV club, pretending to bully Riz on the way to maintain their status as cool kids. Fig yanks on the locker doors as they walk to see if any of them open. One does, Penelope Everpetal's. Riz investigates the locker, but can only find pictures of her, Dayne, and an old one with her and Sam Nightingale. Penelope walks up to the locker and Fig and Fabian loudly start talking about how Johnny Spells is outside to try and get her to leave. There is a strange pause**** and then Penelope runs out to see if he's out there. They enter the AV Club and see the Shellford, Biz and Skrank hanging out. Fig stays outside the door like a bouncer. Biz asks Riz to not bring Gorgug again since he isn't well liked in the school, and they don't want to lose their "bad boy mystique" since they have tech skills. Riz says Gorgug has something cool to show Biz and Gorgug presents the palimpsest. They explain they think a person is trapped inside,and try to explain it away as a prank. When Adaine comes over to help, suddenly begins aggressively flirting with her using terms like "m'lady", but she just shuts him down repeatedly. The four go into the dark room to check out the palimpsest, leaving Fabian to make awkward conversation with the remaining two AV club members. In the dark room, Biz sets the palimpsest into a clamp and turns on an engine, showing a spectral form of Sam Nightingale within. Biz is horrified, asking what they did, then explains that the crystal is holding a soul and says he can help them get her out with better equipment. and that whoever did this is extremely dangerous. Riz enlists him as "the Hacker" of their group, which Biz loves. Biz explains he'll need a power source, and suggests asking Gorgug's parents, as tinkerer gnomes, for help. Adaine suggests using the switchblade comb and Biz confirms it would work to get started. Biz recognises it as Spell's and makes an off-handed comment about how of course guys like Johnny get women but nice guys like him don't, leading Adaine into a firm rebuke about "nice guys" and how Biz should make sure he has something to offer women and improve his personality. Riz suggests Biz meet Adaine's sister, but Adaine adds she is the nice one of the two. The group agrees to meet Biz after school to hand off the palimpsest just in case. As they leave then they run into Goldenhoard but Fig scares him off with her fake flirting. Kristen gets a chance to read her library book, A People's History of Fallinel, which depicts the crusaders of Sol committing atrocities against elves in Fallinel. Fig has also been practicing forging Goldenhoard's handwriting from the detention slips but his large claw hand makes it hard. The school day ends and the team hangs around, Fig insists keeping on the switchcomb since it might be a connection to her dad. Biz comes up in a trenchcoat and trilby hat, and says he'll work at his house. Adaine suppresses the urge to attack him and just messages the girls to not leave her alone with him. The team decides they'll bring the stuff to his house later and try to think who has a power source as their house. As they're still not quite sure so they decide to go to Gorgug's first. Before they leave, they open the new burner crystal and input the one number and activation code from Johnny's book that hadn't been used yet. They immediately get a message saying that the page didn't work and they need to meet up to get a new one. Fig texts back as Johnny but realises that the other person knows Johnny is dead. She lies and by bringing up Sam is able to convience them the death was actually fake and that he's just laying low. The two agree to meet up at the Black Pit instead of their upcoming "Tea Time" in several weeks time. Fabian drives the motorbike home and Bill Seacaster sees him riding up to the house. He congratulates his son for his first plunder and asks for details for the battle which Fabian dramatically tells. Fabian tells him he wants to change the look so its not recognisable as Johnny's bike, wanting to add a skull and crossbones, paint it red, and name it after Bill's old ship, The Hangman. Bill is touched and agrees to do it. Fabian meets back up with the group at the Thistlespring's tree. Gorgug's parents are happy to see he has friends and bring out the snack, ants on a log, a snack which confuses Fabian. The Thistlespring's excitedly talk about all sorts of things while Gorgug tries to ask for a power source. Fabian, Fig and Riz tell the parents they are actually working on a project with cyrstals for school, and they need a power source for. The Thistlesprings bring out a giant spinning crystal for powering dream crystals and the group leaves. The bad kids arrive at Biz's house, and Biz's mom, Bubble, lets them in. Fig cases the joint, but can't see anything. Biz asks them to bring the crystal around the back to hook it in. He asks Gorgug to hide so people don't see him here but Adaine reprimands him for picking on people under him. Biz hooks the palimpsest up but something seems to go wrong and it releases smoke. He assures them that things are okay but Gorgug can tell that Biz is mortified and that if he does something wrong, Sam could be in danger. Adaine offers to use her divinatory magic and the group offers to help him get her out. Biz explains he is able to get her out, but will simply need time to do it properly. The group instead offers to get him out of school the next day to work all day on the project and Fig gives him bardic inspiration. As the days pass the group forges hall passes to get out of class and continue to go to school and learn skills. Riz goes to the cemetery with his mom to visit his dad's grave, and while he's there he investigates Johnny Spell's, making a sketch of the fresh foot prints that he finds. The prints are made by big chunky combat boots but a light step. On the last Friday of the month, the group go to meet up at the Black Pit in Downtown Elmville, a dive bar with multiple stages. Kristen and Fig both say they have been there before for very different reason, Fig to see concerts and Kristen with her church to try and help victims of sex trafficking. Fig suggests that they should hide somewhere in the club and text the phone then find the person receiving a message then trick them into meeting them out the back disguised magically as Johnny Spells. Riz sneaks around and investigates but there is no "out back" in this place, just the one front entrance. Instead of waiting in line, Fabian goes straight up to bouncer and offers him a bribe, but the bouncer gets angry and asks his age. Fabian bluffs, successfully convincing the bouncer he's 23 years old and Fig is able to persuade him into letting them in by convincing him that she is also a bouncer at another bar and that she's just trying to help him get some money from her rich idiot of a friend. The bouncer agrees and as they enter Fig gives his dog (whose vet bills have now been paid with Fabian's money) some bardic inspiration. Inside, various bands are playing including the headliner, DJ Brainzz. Fig joins a mosh pit and gets hurt by a guy who then offers to buy her a drink. Even though she sees the bartender pour the shot, she still tosses it over her shoulder to be safe. Kristen orders a non-alcoholic drink and meets Tracker, a muscular girl who asks her about her bible and the contradictions of the Helioic faith. Kristen tells her about her newfound religious doubts but can't seem to figure out what the girl thinks of her, but Tracker agrees, revealing that Kristen's question to Helio is what got Tracker thrown out of her house by her parents and invites her to talk somewhere quiet. The group spreads out to investigate the club. Riz, Fig and Gorgug go to the back room. Adaine goes back to the front to find some quiet, and Fabian follows her. Kristen stays in the middle chatting with Tracker. In the back room, DJ Brainzz is playing, but the group doesn't notice anything strange. Riz sneaks through the room and sees Zayn Darkshadow who is wearing combat boots just like the ones at the grave. Fig texts with the burner cyrstal and sees Zayn's pocket light up. She signals to the Riz and Gorgug. As Riz goes to sneak back, DJ Brainzz changes the track, to a new song and as the beat drops something begins to happen in the club. Tracker kisses a surprised Kristen and she apologises but as she does, she morphs into a werewolf and howls. All around, people begin to morph into vampires and werewolves, the beat drops and the party pulls out their weapons to fight. Featured Characters The Bad Kids * Adaine Abernant * Fabian Seacaster * Fig Faeth * Gorgug Thistlespring * Kristen Applebees * Riz Gukgak New * Basrar * Zelda Donovan * Bubble Glitterdew * DJ Brainzz * Marrow * Tracker Returning * The Cubbys * Goldenhoard * Ragh Barkrock * Biz Glitterdew * Skrank Douglas * Shellford Turtleperson * William Seacaster * The Hangman * Penelope Everpetal * Wilma and Digby Thistlespring * Zayne Darkshadow Mentioned * Johnny Spells * Sam Nightingale * Penny Luckstone * Katya Cleaver * Sam Nightingale * Danielle Barkstock * Antiope Jones * Sklonda Gukgak * Gorthalax the Insatiable * Sol * Kalvaxus * Dayne Blayde * Aelwyn Abernant * Helio Category:Fantasy High